


Meeting You Again

by plistommy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, the guys are being soft and missing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plistommy/pseuds/plistommy
Summary: Steve and Billy seeing each other again after Billy gets out of prison.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Meeting You Again

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came up to me one night out of nowhere LOL, so i decided to write this.
> 
> this isn’t pretty long, it’s originally just supposed to be posted for tumblr, but i thought why not post it here too.
> 
> i hope you guys like this smol thing ;;;

When Billy finally gets out of prison, Steve’s eagerly waiting for him with his Camaro outside the gates.

They hug, like good old friends would just to be safe. But Billy still whispers to Steve how much he has missed him and how much he loves him. 

It makes Steve let out a soft laugh next to him as he holds him.

When they finally pull away from each other, Billy sees how Steve’s deep brown eyes are glossy with unshed tears and how strongly he’s holding himself together. Billy knows the feeling.

”Are you ready to go?” Steve asks after a while, normally soft voice a little hoarse with emotion that he isn’t letting out. 

Billy gives him a small squeeze to his waist and nods.

”Always.”

Steve smiles at that and takes the Camaro’s keys from his jeans back pocket - handing them over to Billy.

”Then let’s go” Steve says as he starts to walk backwards ”..big guy” he adds after checking Billy out. 

Billy knows his muscles have gotten a little bigger. That’s what happens when you’ve spent days in a cell not really having anything better to do than working out.

And Steve has clearly realized it too by the look of it. He seems very… worked up now. But in a good way.

Billy chuckles and starts to walk to the driver's side, but not missing the chance to check out Steve’s ass first.

He bites his lower lip as he realizes Steve had put on his tightest jeans. The ones that hug his ass perfectly. 

_What a fucking tease_ , Billy thinks.

When he finally rounds the car, he opens the door and sits down - the leather seat creaking under his weight as he adjusts his jeans. 

Fuck. Steve really got him riled up, too. 

Pulling away from his thoughts, he hears soft struggling next to him and turns to look at Steve who’s trying to pull his own seatbelt on.

Cute. 

After a few moments of watching the struggle and remembering to tease Steve about this later on, Billy speaks up ”You do know I drive safe, _right?_ ”

He really doesn’t. But at least he hasn’t crashed before.

Steve turns to look at him and raises his eyebrows in a way of saying ’really?’. 

Billy just lets out a soft chuckle at that and starts to turn the keys on. He loves teasing Steve.

Once the Camaro’s engine roars, it brings the signature smirks on his lips. _Fuck_ , he had missed that noise. 

”There you go, baby” He says deeply as he pats the dashboard.

Steve rolls his eyes next to him in the passenger seat, but his face still has a soft smile on it as he watches Billy admiring his car.

Billy doesn’t give him the warning as he presses the gas with his boot and it makes Steve yelp as the car starts to move fast along the road. 

Billy receives a smack on his leg right after.

”Asshole!” Steve yells, sounding angry but as soon as he bursts into loud laughing it shows he isn’t mad at all. Steve had missed this too.

It makes Billy smirk even more.He loves the feeling of driving fast again with the music blasting loudly from the radio. To be on the road, especially with Steve sitting right beside him as Billy holds his hand on the others thigh - like it belongs there. 

And it does.

But what Billy loves even more is the feeling of finally getting to be balls deep in Steve and to hear the desperate moaning coming from him right beside his ear. 

And _oh_ does the other give him the ride of his life as he bounces on Billy’s cock in the backseat after they pulled over - the car jerking with the hard movements. 

Yeah, Billy _really_ loves being back.

**Author's Note:**

> we all know in reality Billy would’ve only spent one night at the prison LMAO


End file.
